Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 December 2016
03:30 :O 03:36 Hi. 03:37 (Hi) 03:37 Sup? 03:39 Lonely chat... 03:40 waiting for ZEMBIE 03:42 jaaaaaaack?!?! 03:42 :P 03:42 WHY DONT YOU ANSWER MEEEEE?!?! 03:42 Hi. 03:42 WHY DID YOU PUT YOUR BOT ON PVZW CHAAAAAAAT!?!??!//SLASHQUESTION 03:43 To log it. Besides, it was on first. :P 03:43 :O 03:43 Fine, I will remove it. 08:44 hi edwin 09:16 Ban all wee... 09:16 Supbacks 09:18 AWB, you don't seem to be active anymore. 09:20 But then, no one understands who "school" needed to be at a higher proirity than other stuff like this wiki. 09:21 School is out for me. 09:22 But, not for me. 09:22 Still school, even tomorrow 09:22 The Ride Never Ends 09:25 The point is that, you gotta do some sacrifices in your life in order to have a better future. 09:25 We all grow up and our "good parts" don't last forever since we needed to grow all up for the "better". 09:27 ....same thing goes for this wiki, I guess. 09:28 Because most of us are teenagers to begin with. 09:29 With some of us being underaged and/or not mature enough. 09:36 Not much advertising or anything but, in case you needed some 8-bit aesthetics, feel free to google "8-bit Stories". 09:36 tell me when zembi's here 09:37 zembieelex 09:37 nein 09:38 username "zembieelex" does not exist 09:56 hi guys does (cactus) hide when zombies are close to him in pvz1 09:57 Nope 09:57 ...that' not how "that" works. 09:58 so he only does that in pvz2? 09:58 It just stenches up "high" whenever a Balloon Zombie pops up. 09:58 And yep, PvZ2 only, sadly. 09:59 Also, sup 10:04 Supback? 10:31 Oh no. 02:20 You stretch texted... 02:21 :O 02:21 i actually wanted to troll you yesterday by that (troll) 02:21 You know that was aganst the rules, right? 02:23 yeah but i just like the way you hate it :P 02:24 Becuase it is breaking the RULES 02:24 You are really lucky I can't touch you. 02:24 Since you are higher than me. 02:30 :O 02:30 come on, dont get triggered so much! 02:35 why are you so easily trigggered by this kinda thing? 02:37 Supbacks 02:40 eyded 03:20 why am i here 03:21 one reason i feel like no one joins chat is because people talk of heroes so much. 03:21 either that or i come at bad times. 02:24 Since you are higher than me. 02:30 :O 02:30 come on, dont get triggered so much! 02:35 why are you so easily trigggered by this kinda thing? 02:37 Supbacks 02:40 eyded 03:20 why am i here 03:21 one reason i feel like no one joins chat is because people talk of heroes so much. 03:21 either that or i come at bad times. 03:55 Supbacks 04:03 anyone? 04:05 Oh hi 04:05 hive newspaper 04:05 Got any quests? 04:05 Just cleared all of them 04:05 Oh 04:05 Well I have a mega quest 04:06 Is it 300 damage? 04:06 Yes 04:06 I can help you 04:06 Really? 04:06 Thank you so much! 04:07 Np 04:07 I also have another quest but that one can easily be done in MP 04:08 Are you online? 04:08 Yes 04:08 You're online for me 04:08 You send the request or I do? 04:08 I did 04:08 Dİd you get it? 04:09 Yes 04:09 but wait a while 04:09 Okay 04:09 You using nurse garg? 04:09 I made a rustbolt Bullseye deck 04:09 But I can switch to smash 04:09 Or Immorticia 04:10 Use the beastly heroes 04:10 Or a solar hero 04:10 Beastly could do 04:11 ok 04:11 Since Immorticia can use Brainy and Beastly 04:11 Wait 04:11 I have this method of cheesing this quest 04:11 I play venus flytraps on lane 2 and 4 04:11 You play nurse garg on lane 3 04:12 That's clever! 04:12 I put all 3 of my Nurses 04:12 Better get it at the start 04:12 Ok 04:12 Dİdn't. 04:12 Why not we drain each other block meter? 04:13 Eh sure 04:13 Destory that dog walker? 04:13 Sure 04:13 I'm only playing to make room for others 04:13 me too 04:14 Play something 04:14 any 1 damager? 04:14 IWell 04:14 I have this guy with 1 health 04:14 But he hits 3 04:14 Welp 04:14 I have to use sizzle on him then 04:14 And he has bullseye 04:14 Dod walker then 04:14 Wait next round 04:14 Don't use it 04:14 Ah crap 04:14 (facepalm) 04:15 Had a Smashing Garg 04:15 I do have another sizzle 04:15 Oh 04:15 Okay then 04:15 Finally 04:15 Got a Nurse Garg 04:15 I don't have venus flytrap yet 04:15 Oh okay 04:15 Don't kill her yet 04:16 By the way 04:16 yes? 04:16 The effect of Teleport carries over turns 04:16 Now it does? 04:16 I still can use zombies on tricks phase 04:16 yep 04:16 Can you play the bullseye? 04:16 Sure 04:16 Two of them 04:16 I have berry blast 04:16 Oh okay 04:17 and a cherry bomb 04:17 Wait 04:17 I was supposed to play it in front of bellflower right? 04:17 Cherry Bomb 04:17 In this case, doesn't matter 04:17 I will blow all of them up 04:17 That's one 04:18 Should I play something? 04:18 Any instant kill? 04:18 Only evaporate 04:18 Ok.... 04:18 Play something in front of her 04:18 Crap 04:18 I will use petal-morhpsis 04:18 .... 04:18 Use it now 04:18 Maybe next turn 04:19 Very lucky 04:19 It was bad luck 04:19 Yeah 04:19 Got any flytraps? 04:19 Alright 04:20 Next turn, play nurse garg 04:20 I have the 2 venus flytraps 04:20 Here 04:20 Now for the fun of it, why not we drain each other's cards 04:20 ? 04:20 Sure 04:21 But 04:21 What cards you have? 04:21 I have all the strong stuff 04:21 I have 2 octos in my hand 04:21 I have squash 04:21 There 04:21 Wait 04:21 My laser bean can OHKO octo now 04:22 Yep 04:22 octo didn't return 04:22 Cannot risk petal-morhpis 04:23 Oh shit 04:23 It's yourself 04:23 Try to block that tree 04:23 Wait 04:23 I have ZOmbie Yeti 04:24 You got second octo? 04:24 I can give nurse garg the lunchbox 04:24 Yep 04:24 Hey 04:24 I will petal-morhpisi 04:24 I've got a Wizard Garg 04:24 See what I get 04:24 Use Squash 04:24 don't need 04:25 Perfect 04:25 The guacodile will kill him 04:25 Do i kill him? 04:25 I'll give it to Nurse Garg 04:25 Yes 04:25 Since he's useless now 04:25 but then I will eventually die 04:25 Oh 04:25 Right 04:25 Then kill it 04:25 He's still useless 04:27 If you want, one of the venus flytraps can die 04:27 I got backup 04:27 FUCK 04:27 04:27 I was going to play a dog walker! 04:27 I have squash 04:27 Thank G 04:27 Thank God 04:28 (bowling bulb) HI (bowling bulb) 04:28 Hello 04:28 If you want, get both of them killed 04:28 The venus flytraps 04:28 Why? 04:28 04:28 I have another 2 04:28 Oh 04:29 I think i will let you damage me first 04:29 You are going to get destoryed 04:29 You got another nurse garg? 04:29 No 04:29 But I have acid rain 04:29 oh 04:29 Ok 04:30 Don't play anything 04:30 I got wrack a zombie 04:30 Except for that brain vendor 04:30 You're free to destroy him 04:31 Wait 04:31 Oh well 04:31 Play both flytraps 04:31 That's also an option... 04:31 I do have dandy lion king 04:32 I have a Mountain Climber 04:32 Sure 04:32 If you want to play him 04:32 I'll play her 04:32 Play her 04:32 and let each other kill themselves 04:32 Yep 04:32 Got another nurse 04:33 Play that nurse 04:33 ... 04:33 I'll next turn 04:33 ok 04:33 wait 04:33 DO you have berry angry? 04:33 04:33 Can you don't play him yet? 04:33 No 04:33 Oh 04:34 Luck 04:34 yep 04:34 I was expecting the great zucchini 04:34 You can play the second garg if you want 04:34 Nah he can wait 04:34 Ok 04:35 My hand is fukk ıf garg affecting cards 04:35 full* 04:35 Smashing Garg and Wizard Gargs 04:35 It's ok 04:35 I have squash and and powerful cards 04:35 Anyway, when you think about it 04:35 Bullesyes doesn't matter to me anymore 04:35 This could go on forever 04:35 True 04:36 Do you have squash? 04:36 yes 04:36 You can also play nurse garg on lane 1 04:36 Nah 04:36 I will destory that weaken nurse garg 04:36 I have water balloon 04:37 Oh 04:37 For the time being, I will let the two heal you 04:37 It could work this way too 04:37 I still get damaged for 4 04:37 And he heals for 4 04:38 Got the final Garg 04:38 I will play poison oak 04:38 Sure 04:39 Play something if you want 04:39 Got any gargs you want to throw away? 04:39 A lot 04:39 Ok 04:39 No zombot 1000? 04:39 Got Deep Sea Garg 04:39 Nope 04:39 great 04:39 use him 04:40 I crashed.... 04:40 Really? 04:40 yep 04:40 I somehow quit the game.... 04:40 I didn't zoom out or anything 04:40 I'll just concede then 04:40 how much damage did you deal? 04:41 Let's see 04:41 151 04:41 Wow 04:41 50% 04:41 Half the way 04:41 Yep 04:41 Go another round? 04:41 Sure 04:41 wait while I get berry angry 04:41 And while I add weak stuff to my deck 04:41 SO 04:42 Ok 04:42 Added them 04:42 I HOPE PVZ 2 CHINA IS GOING UPDATES 04:42 No shouting please 04:42 we are not deaf 04:42 Yep 04:42 just to drain our block meter 04:42 Nice 04:43 I removed the octos and gargs 04:43 except nurse 04:43 Yay 04:43 Got a weak damage dealer 04:43 Got nurse on the first draw 04:43 no venus flytraps 04:43 Hi? 04:43 Hey 04:43 hive 04:43 Got a Dg Walker 04:44 I'll play a Dog 04:44 ok 04:44 I will just let you drain your block meter 04:44 you have 1/??? zombies? 04:44 A few 04:44 ok 04:44 Only 2 04:45 I think 04:45 Got one 04:45 Got one venus flytrap 04:45 Where should I put it? 04:45 any open lane 04:45 I have one more 1/1 zombie 04:45 Got acid rain 04:45 Don't play it yet 04:45 the zombie 04:46 Okay 04:46 I wanna see what I get with my luck 04:46 Completely legit 04:46 10/10 04:46 just got back what I used 04:46 Any venuses? 04:46 only 1 04:46 and remember, the block meter prevents healing 04:46 I have anotherr 1 helaht zombie 04:47 But he hits 2 04:47 I got both of them 04:47 I will use wrack a zombie then 04:47 Wait no 04:47 Block first 04:47 Ok 04:47 Well, I meant on your zombie 04:48 tsee? 04:48 Oh 04:48 Can you play the 2/1 zombie first? 04:48 Sure 04:48 Where? 04:48 ANywhere 04:48 Any other zombie? 04:48 Sure 04:49 A lot of weak zombies 04:49 Spam them in front of my tree 04:49 Like Cell Phone 04:49 Play on roof 04:49 Drew another Nurse Garg 04:49 Got Cherry BOmb? 04:49 nope 04:50 Anything that can destroy them both? 04:50 Well, I can try to pray I get kernel corn via petal-morghpis 04:50 Hopefully you'll get scorched earth 04:50 now I get the cherry bomb 04:51 ok 04:51 got 2 nurse gargs? 04:51 I shall block 04:51 Yes 04:51 ok 04:51 wait 04:51 Got summoning 04:51 we need to get rid of out blocks first 04:52 Play something 04:52 SO you'll block 04:52 But 04:52 He had to damage 04:52 No choice 04:52 RIP Energy Drink 04:53 Play both venus 04:53 I will play 1 venus flytrap first 04:53 ILL play nurse 04:53 To drain your block 04:53 Oh 04:53 once that, you drain mine 04:53 Sure 04:55 Play the nurse garg now 04:55 Let's block fiirst 04:55 yep 04:55 next turn, play another 04:56 Okay 04:56 Got berry? 04:56 I have 04:56 Play it 04:56 But heal yourself first 04:56 Okay 04:56 That's enough Healing 04:56 Play Berry angry 04:56 much faster right? 04:57 Yeah 04:57 That's 8 damage every round 04:57 Yep 04:58 for the fun of it, I can block with bellflower 04:58 Sure 04:58 And for the fun of it 2016 12 19